My OneShots
by KurosakiRunawaki
Summary: All my oneshots mostly about IchiRuki and HitsuHina...There maybe some other parings coming up. Pls R&R! Rated to be save Chapter 5 up! This time it's......IchixRuki! Enjoy!
1. The Return of the Father

This story will be my 2nd one… although I haven't continued the 1st one…its juz tat I can't really continue…the plot bunny has disappeared…Damn my luck…May be I'll juz change the story line…tat'll be a gd idea…

Anyway back to this 2nd story!!!

This will be a ONE-SHOT!!!

So dun really expect fights…I'm not good 4 the fighting scenes…

I dun own Bleach or the characters…but I own my fantasy…which happens to be this story but the characters are not mine!!!

I REPEAT!!! THE CHARCTERS ARE NOT MINE!!!

* * *

**The Return of the Father**

"Tadaima, Okaa-san!" shouted a 12 years-old girl. She have orange hair with black strips. She is wearing her school uniform which is the skirt and jacket is grey while the shirt is black. "Welcome home, Runa-chan." Rukia said it in a motherly manner. Than she saw that her daughter, Runawaki, was bleeding in some places and her school uniform is in a mess. "What happened to you Runawaki? You're all messed up!!!" Rukia said in an anxious tone. "Oh…err…I protected a friend from the bigger kids that where bulling her…Gomena-sai, Okaa-san…I know I shouldn't fight but my-" "Your instincts called you to help your friend to fight of the bullies right?" Rukia cut of her sentence while helping her finish of her sentence. Runawaki looked at her mother in amazement, "Okaa-san…how did you know what I'm gonna say?" After hearing this, Rukia's eyes softened, "That's because you are, after all, _**his **_daughter…Anyway, go and get washed up and I'll get ready for dinner, ok?" "Ok…" and with that she ran to the shower room.

While in the bath, Runawaki thought: I wonder if Otou-san still looks the same even if I don't remember how he looks like…but there is always a picture of Otou-san and Okaa-san when their dating…It has been 9 years scene I saw him now…

At the same time, Rukia was thinking: Where are you? You said you will come back to our side…my side…It has been 9 years now…why hasn't it end yet? Why can't you let me go to help and I could be by your side? Why haven't you come back? Baka…I've missed you…

As if on cue, the shower-room's door opened at the same time as the front door. By the time Runawaki went down the stairs, the front door was wide opened and a man came in saying "Tadaima, Rukia, Runawaki." Both of them heard it. A voice that they haven't heard for 9 years. The voice that they have been waiting for to say "Tadaima". "Otou-san? Is that you?" Runawaki said in disbelieve. "Yeap, Runawaki. Wow you've grown so big." Runawaki's father replied. Runawaki heard what he said and immediately rush up to him and hug him. "Runawaki, be careful…I'm hurt you know…" As for Rukia, she stand there in disbelieve…_**him**_, her husband has finally came back after 9 years. She, too, rushes up and hugs him tightly, sobbing in _**his**_ chest. Runawaki know that they need some time for their own so she went back to her room.

"Baka! Now you are all injured! Didn't I tell you to be careful...Didn't I ask you to bring me with you? Do you know how much I miss you? You! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Rukia shouted while crying in his chest.

"OUCH! Watch it will ya? And sorry… Please don't cry any more…It hurts me when I see ya cry…" The man said with a little sadness. Rukia stopped pounding and looked up strait into his strong, warm amber eyes and said, "But at least you came back alive…Thank you for coming back alive…Ichigo…Thank you…" "Yea Rukia…I didn't die…I've promised you not to die there alone right?" Ichigo said in a warm manner and then kiss his petite wife on the forehead, than on the lips. Rukia, of course, returned the kiss. When they broke apart because of the lack of air, Ichigo smelled something. "Hey, baka…I think I smell something burning in there…" Then with those words, Rukia knew what was burning. "SHIT!!! MY DINNER!!!" And with that she rushes to the kitchen. "BAKA!!! I'VE JUST CAME BACK AND I SEE YOU BURNING DOWN OUR KITCHEN!!!" Ichigo shouted then rushes to help Rukia.

And that was another start of another quarrel and they will quarrel like how they quarrel years ago.

Time comes and goes…

But for some people,

They will always be the same when they're with their love ones.

Just like Ichigo and Rukia...

-Kurosaki Runawaki

* * *

YEAH this is the end of my ONE-SHOT!!! 

Is it good?

I know that it is kind of short...I'll improve!!!

PLS R&R!!!

-Kurosaki Runawaki


	2. Watermelon Patch

Chapter 2 out NOW!!!

Yeah!!! Finally got the computer moving!!!

I can FINALLY upload my stories!!!

This will be a……HITSUHINA STORY!!!

Hope your will enjoy!!!

The _Italic _ones are the main story…

The others are dialogs between Hitsugaya and Hinamor_**  
**_

* * *

_**Watermelon Patch**_

Hitsugaya: Hinamori…I'm sorry that I can't protect you at that time…

Hinamori: Shiro-chan, don't be like this! It has been years…And **he **is already dead for a long time…10 or 20 years at most…

Hitsugaya: Yeah…I know that but it's just……it's just that I can't forget what **he** said…and you almost…

_At this point, Hitsugaya was close to tears._

Hinamori: Shiro-chan…It's my fault that I believed him, Aizen Sosuke, more than I trusted you, Hitsugaya Toshiro…It's all my fault…

Hitsugaya: Hinamori…it's not your fault…Oh well, we should think of other things instead of this sad and depressing stuffs…

Hinamori: I think I have an idea!

Hitsugaya: I think we have the same thing in mind…

Hitsugaya & Hinamori: LET'S HAVE A WATERMALON FEAST!!!

_And with this, they Shunpo'ed to Hitsugaya's watermelon patch some where in Soul Society…_

_**AT THE WATERMELON PATCH**_

Hinamori: Wow…Shiro-chan… THERE ARE SO MANY WATERMELONS!!! And they all look so yummy!!!

Hitsugaya: Thanks, Hinamori…

_They are wondering around to find a nice big watermelon to eat…_

Hinamori: Shiro-chan??? Where did all this watermelons come from? I don't think you can plant all this watermelons…

Hitsugaya: To tell you the truth, Hinamori…I did plant them all myself…While waiting for you, I did not just do paperwork and visit you…I spend some of my time to plant watermelons so that you can accompany me to eat them when you wake up…but it was war time when you woke up…

Hinamori: Oh…Gomena-sai, Shiro-chan…You have to wait for me for such a long time…

_At this point, Hinamori was sitting under a tree and Hitsugaya found a BIG watermelon, took out Hyourinmaru (which he refuse profusely) and begin to cut the watermelon and he brought them to Hinamori._

Hitsugaya: What was that for? I would wait for you forever if I have to…

_Than Hitsugaya realized what he had said and cover the words up by gobbling down more watermelons. But, unfortunately, Hinamori had heard him, she smiled and continued to eat her watermelon._

Hinamori: Arigato, Shiro-chan…

Hitsugaya: What was that for, again?

Hinamori: For waiting for me and trusting me…

Hitsugaya: No problem…

Hinamori: Err…Shiro-chan…

Hitsugaya: Yes?

Hinamori: Wattashi…wattashiwa…WATTASHIWA ASHITARU SHIRO-CHAN!!! …ok, I've said it…opps…blush

Hitsugaya: Hinamori…wattashiwa ashitaru Hinamori Momo…

Hinamori: Really? Do you mean it?

Hitsugaya: Yes…I mean it Bed-wetter Momo…

_They leaned closer, and closer, and closer, until their lips meet and they shared their first kiss in Hitsugaya's Watermelon Patch…_

Every thing has its first time

Some times they have lots of obstacles

Some times they need lots of courage to do it

For Hitsugaya and Hinamori

Their confession needs lots of courage

And they have overcame lots obstacles

And they unite as one in the end…

-Kurosaki Runawaki

* * *

YAHOO!!! 

I've finished this!!!

Short or not it's up to you!!!

Hope you all like this 2nd chapter!!!

Next will be an ICHIRUKI!!!

Please R&R!!!

Till next time, Jan-ne!!!

Kurosaki Runawaki


	3. I'll wait for ya

Yahoo!!!

Third story up now!!!

Which paring will it be now?

This lucky paring is…… (drum roll)……GINxRAN!!!

Hope your will enjoy the story!!!

* * *

**I'll wait for ya…**

_**Matsumoto Rangiku's P.O.V**_

_Gin…you…do you know how much I miss you? Why…why didn't you tell me where…where are you going? You should know that…that…that I hate waiting for you and thinking if you are save or are you coming back! I…I don't want that to happen…I don't want US to be…to be enemies…not you…_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_At this point, Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku-taichou of the 10__th__ division, drunkard, a goofy little clown that likes to disturb her taichou, is crying herself to sleep. Little did she know that the person that she is thinking all the while, Ichimaru Gin, was outside her room, watching all her movements and listening to her complains about him.(Yea, I have made her speak out loud..)_

_**Ichimaru Gin's P.O.V**_

**Ran-chan…I'm…I'm sorry for what've happen'd all this while…I'd…I'd really hope that ya forgive me…I missed ya too, Ran-chan. I'm really sorry…I'd dream 'bout ya every time I try ta sleep…I dun wanna leave ya too, Ran-chan…but I dun have a choice…it was for ya ta survive when we're young…**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_Now Ichimaru Gin, ex-taichou of the 3__rd__ division, is in Rangiku's room, sitting beside the sleeping figure of Rangiku and stroking her long orange hair softly. Normally, Rangiku is a heavy sleeper, but little did Gin knows that Rangiku ia WIDE awake, listening to Gin's confession. She tried to stire in her "sleep" so that she can have a glimpse of Gin's current look. He was still look like the same old Gin, just that, instead of wearing his short-sleeved captain's haori, he is now wearing a white tight cloak. Now she could not resised the urge to talk to him, so she opened her icy-blue eyes. Gin was shock that she wasn't asleep._

_**Their Conversation**_

**Rangiku:** Is this a dream? Gin? Is that really you?

**Gin:** Ran-chan? I thought that you're asleep…

**Rangiku:** Ohkay so this is not a dream?

**Gin: **Na…of course not Ran-chan

**Rangiku:** GIN!!!(Attacks Gin with a bone crushing hug)

**Gin:** Ran…chan…can't…breath…under…your…death…grip…

**Rangiku:** Opps…Gomena-sai…So Why are you here Gin?

**Gin:** I miss ya Ran-chan…so I came here ta see ya!

**Rangiku:** Oh…I thought that you change your mind and join us…

**Gin:** Ya silly little girl…I came here 'cause I miss ya and came with informations…

**Rangiku:** You mean?

**Gin:** Yeap! I'm gonna tell ya everything Aizen is gonna do.

**Rangiku:** So that means…YOU ARE SIDING US?

**Gin:** Yep! Unless ya wanna help Aizen…

**Rangiku:** NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA HELP THAT IDIOTIC BASTARD!!!

**Gin:** Shhh…It's night time and anyway I'm just kidding…

**Rangiku:** For your information, that was not the best joke…Anyway, what's the news?

**Gin:** First, ya have ta tell them that I'm helping ya with no exchange. That means I'm givein the info for free, but in ONE condition, which is that I'm gonna tell ya and ya tell them the info. Are ya with me?

**Rangiku:** O……k……yea…

**Gin:** Good…If they agree, tell them tat Aizen is gonna launch an attack at Karakura Town the next month to capture Kurosaki Strawberry…

**Rangiku:** Haha…ok. I got that.

**Gin:** I'll be back ta give ya more info next time we meet.

**Rangiku:** When will that be, Gin?

**Gin:** How 'bout we'll meet here every week on Wednesday?

**Rangiku: **That'll be fine with me!

**Gin:** Ok…now I'll have ta leave, Ran-chan…

**Rangiku:** Gin…You…you will be back right?

**Gin:** Yep, Ran-chan…I'll be back no matter what happens…you've waited long enough, Ran-chan…

_And than he gave Rangiku a kiss on her lips and left within seconds…_

**Rangiku:** Gin…I'll wait for ya…

The life Gin and Rangiku lead is a painful one,

No one, but them, knows the pain to wait or leave the person they love.

The pain they experience cannot be described by any words,

But they went thought all odds,

One day, when it's peaceful,

They will, be together happily in each others arm

-Kurosaki Runawaki

* * *

OK!!! 

That is the end of the story!!!!

Here is the Japanese Dictionary if ya need it…

Taichou---Captain

Fuku-Taichou---Vice-Captain

Haori--The thing that captains wear

Gomena-sai--Very Sorry

I think that is 'bout it…

Pls R&R!!!

Thx!

-Kurosaki Runawaki


	4. IshidaXInoue Plan Part1

Now for the Forth Story!!!

The mysterious paring is…… (drum roll)……ISHIxHIME!!!

I dun really like IchixHime so I paired Orihime with Ishida……

I'm not a Orihime Fan…I'm a Rukia and IchiRuki Fan mind ya all out there…

There will be some side parings in there too!!!

Ok now enjoy the story!!!

* * *

IshidaXInoue Plan

_**Inoue Orihime's P.O.V**_

Kurosaki-kun……NO!!! I cannot do this…I cannot love Kurosaki-kun anymore…I love him but he loves Kuchiki-san more than his live…YEA!!! I'll start anew!!! I LOVED Kurosaki-kun, once, but now I don't have any feelings for him!!! YEA!!! I'll find my true love one day……

_**Ishida Uryuu's P.O.V**_

Why am I thinking about Inoue-san all the time? Could it be that……I……I ……no it couldn't be……she is in love with Kurosaki…but than again…Kurosaki is going out with Kuchiki-san so there is a possibility that Inoue-san falls out of love with Kurosaki already…Oh man…This is really frustrating…It's even more frustrating than Aizen… (F.Y.I--- Ichigo and Rukia, Hitsugaya and Hinamori, Renji and Tatsuki , Ichimaru and Matsumoto are dating)Why is Inoue-san staring out?

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

It's a normal day for them at Karakura High School. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ichimaru, Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime were at school after the Winter War. It was peaceful as no hollows appeared that afternoon. The teacher kept ranting about algebra and how to do the questions in the textbook. No one was listening as they had already learnt it and the next day was the starting of the summer holidays. While no one is looking, Ichigo and Rukia were passing notes to each other…

_**-On Ichigo and Rukia's note-**_

(I'll be writing in short form so if you don't know…juz guess…)

Ichigo: Ok so wat do u think 'bout them?

Rukia: 'Bout who, baka?

Ichigo: Ishida n Inoue…

Rukia: Wat 'bout them?

Ichigo: Dun u think tat Ishida luvs Inoue?

Rukia: I think so…he often blushes around her…

Ichigo: Do u c tat?

Rukia: C wat?

Ichigo: Ishida is looking at Inoue! BAKA!

Rukia: I SAW IT IDIOT!!!

Ichigo: Gd…so u wanna play match make?

Rukia: Yep! How 'bout we tell the others 2?

Ichigo: Ok…

Rukia: Now let's think of a plan…

Ichigo: How 'bout we call them 2 meet someone on a blind date?

Rukia: NOT SOMEONE!!!

Ichigo: Of course not anyone but each other baka!

Rukia: Ok…gomen…

Ichigo: Wat ever…

Rukia: So when is the "IshidaXInoue" plan?

Ichigo: How 'bout the holidays? It's a matter of time only…'bout…10 hours till the next dae…

Rukia: Gd idea, Ichi!

Ichigo: When did I become Ichi, Ruki?

Rukia: Wat ever, dobe**  
**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

_**-Lunch Time-**_

Ichigo and Rukia was talking to the others at the rooftop about the "IshidaXInoue" plan and all of them agree to help. Just as they finished discussing about what they are going to do the next day, Inoue and Ishida arrived at the rooftop, their normal meeting point.

All: YO!!! Ishida, Inoue!!!

Ishida: Yo… (sweat drop)

Inoue: Konichiwa… (sweat drop)

Ichigo: Ishida, we've sign ya up for a blind date tomorrow!

Rukia: Yea, and Inoue, we've sign you up for a blind date too! It's so coincidence that it is also tomorrow…

Ishida & Inoue: WHAT! YOU SIGN ME ON A BLIND DATE WITHOUT TELLING ME!?!?!?

All: Errr……yea……

Rukia: You should know that your are the only ones within us that do not have a girlfriend or boyfriend!

Reji: Yea, even I got myself a girlfriend…

Hitsugaya: Both of you are still young if you want to compare with me, Momo, Renji and Kuchiki……

Hinamori: And both of you are mature already so don't say that you are not mature enough…

Tatsuki: Orihime, you should deserve someone better and someone that will treat you well!

Matsumoto: Yea, Orihime-chan

Gin: I dun noe 'bout you but they do have a point…

Ichigo: Ishida you better go or we can just call Grimmjock and friends to capture you to stay in Hueco Mundo for awhile…

Ishida: No way in hell I'm gonna go back there…

Inoue: I'll go to the blind date…It can't harm…can it?

Rukia: NO!!! Not at all!

Ishida: Than I'll go too…

Ichigo: Good boy than!!! You will meet your date at the Starbucks near my house!

Rukia: Inoue you go there too, to meet your date that is…

Ichigo & Rukia: We will tell you what to wear and what is your date wearing later on!!!

Before Ishida and Inoue can say anything, the bell went off_  
_

* * *

_-Inoue Orihime's P.O.V_

What have I gotten myself into? Maybe the one I will be seeing is my true love…I have to take the chance…wonder what will Kuchiki-san will call me to wear…A dress? A shirt and a mini skirt? I'll know when the school ends… But what troubles me most is that how will I know if which guy is my date…Oh well…

**Ishida Uryuu's P.O.V**

What have I done to Kurosaki to have him sign me up for that blind date? Damn him…Now what will they call me to wear…It will be embarrassing...Oh damn…why did I agree on the blind date? I could have said no…but when I heard Inoue-san said she agree to go, I just said ok…damn…

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Just than the last bell rang, and all the students rush out of their classrooms. Let's stop by the girls and see what is Orihime going to wear!!**  
**

* * *

**-The Girls (Inoue Residence)-**

Rukia: Ok…Let's see what you can wear…

Inoue: Errmmm…Kuchiki-san…can you tell me what is my date wearing first?

Tatsuki: Ichigo will tell us later, because he signed you up…

Inoue: Do you have a picture of that guy?

Matsumoto: Unfortunely, no…

Hinamori: Don't worry Inoue-san! It will be great! I promise!

Rukia: Inoue! Come over here and try these out!

1st combination: A pink top with a rabbit picture, blue jeans mini jacket, blue jeans mini skirt, white boots (By Rukia)

2nd combination: A black dress reaching down above her knee, hair tied into a bun (like the time in Soul Society), Black high heels (By Hinamori)

3rd combination: A low cut black top with the print "I'm a BEAUTIFUL girl", black mini skirt, black boots, hair tied into two low pigtails (By Matsumoto)

4th combination: A normal blue T-shirt with the print "Girls Rules!", A jeans, a pair yellow sneakers, hair tied up in a normal ponytail (By Tatsuki)

Votes: (1 person can only vote for twice! Only Inoue can vote 3 times!)

1st combination: Rukia, Hinamori, Inoue

2nd combination: Rukia, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Tatsuki, Inoue, Yumichika

3rd combination: Matsumoto, Yumichika(he came 'cause he is not straight…and he just drop by to say "hi")

4th combination: Tatsuki, Inoue

Winning piece is……2nd combination, by Hinamori Momo!!!

Inoue: Sugoi…(sp?) I didn't even know that my wardrobe can have such a beautiful…combination…

No one noticed that Rukia sneak out of the house to make a phone call

* * *

**-The Boys (Ishida Residence)-**

Ichigo: So what do you have in here? (say while searching for something he can wear)

Ishida: So are you going to tell me what my date is going to wear?

Renji: I see that you are excited to go for the blind date yeh, Ishida?

Ishida: I'm seeing if I can wear something that matches the girl, that's all…

The song "Kaze 'Wind'" Sung by Rukia started to play.

Ichigo: Sorry…I've got a incoming call…wait for a moment!

**-Ichigo and Rukia's Conversation on the phone-**

Ichigo: Nani? Baka?

Rukia: Strawberry…is Ishida's clothes ready?

Ichigo: Nope…Not yet…

Rukia: -whisper what Inoue is going to wear**  
**

* * *

**-While they are talking on the phone…-**

Hitsugaya: I see that they are really close…

Renji: What do you mean, Shorty?

Hitsugaya: I'm not a shorty…and I said that they are close because they use each other's song as their handphone ringtone…

Ishida: That is really close…I mean that it take time to write the song…

Ichigo: It didn't take along time Ishida…It took a whole damn long time.

All: WHEN ARE YOU HERE???

Ichigo: Just? Hey I think we found some combination!

1st combination: A Black T-shirt with the print "Don't care WHAT u say!", a torn jeans and brown sneakers(By Ichigo)

2nd combination: A button-up black shirt, a normal jeans and black sneakers (By Hitsugaya)

3rd combination: A white T-shirt with the print "I'm a FOX", a black jeans and black shoes (By Ichimaru)

4th combination: A White T-shirt, Torn jeans and slippers…(By Renji)

Votes: (1 person can only vote for twice! Only Ishida can vote 3 times!)

1st combination: Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Ishida

2nd combination: Ichigo, Hisugaya, Ishida, Renji, Ichimaru, Ikkaku(He came just to say "hi")

3rd combination: Ichimaru, Ishida

4th combination; Renji

Winning piece is……2nd combination, by Hitsugaya Toushiro!!!

Ishida: Sugoii…I didn't know that you have a very good taste in choosing clothes, Hitsugaya-kun.

**-AT THE SAME TIME-**

ICHIGO & RUKIA: THIS IS WHAT YOUR DATE IS GOING TO WEAR!!!

Rukia: Inoue, your date is going to wear, a button-up black shirt, a normal jeans and black sneakers

Ichigo: Ishida, your date is going to wear, a black dress reaching down above her knee, hair tied into a bun , Black high heels

Time passes fast,

Things changes,

Feelings made known,

People grow mature.

What Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uyruu is experiencing,

Is only the beginning…

-Kurosaki Runawaki

* * *

This is only part one!!!

There is still some more parts…(although I said that all of them will be on-shots…)

PLS R&R!!!

-Kurosaki Runawaki


	5. I Love You Too

Hahas (:  
It's been sometime since I updated any of my stories ):  
GOMMENASAI MINNA-SAN !  
Anyway this times one shot will be on ..  
(DRUM ROLLS :D)  
ICHIGO & RUKIA  
All over again (:  
Hope all of you will enjoy it !  
DISCLAIMER : unfortunately, I DON'T own BLEACH ): If I do, Ichigo and Rukia would have hooked up :D

* * *

**I Love You too, Ichigo.**

BANG! It was a loud crash. It's currently 01:00am and the street lights lit the roads dimly. You can hear dogs barking, crickets screeching. There was a car crash. A girl with dark violet hair was on the road, bleeding profusely. Her once-lively violet orbs are now lifeless. The driver was a drunkard and immediately drove off. It was a hit-and-run accident. "OH MY GOSH! KUCHIKI-SAN!" Ishida shouted. He just happened to be on another weird night time shopping trip to the sewing store. He quickly dialed the hospital hotline. After dialing that and informing their whereabouts, he dialed Ichigo's number.

**At the Kurosaki Residence (specifically, Ichigo's room)**

RING RING! "Damn. Who will call at such a freaking 'EARLY' hour?!" Ichigo grumbled in frustration. "Mushi mushi? It's Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said into his mobile. "Kurosaki, come straight to the main road just beside our school! Kuchiki-san was knocked down by a car!" Ishida's voice was heard from the mobile receiver. His voice was in a panic. Without warning, Ichigo rushed out of his room, out of his house and down the road. While doing that, there was a faint whisper that can only be heard if you were to listen carefully. "Rukia, please be alright. Stay alive, for me." Ichigo prayed.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted when he saw her, bloody on the floor. With his quick reflexes, he scooped her gently and embraced her. Her face had no expression. It scares Ichigo that she can actually look peaceful even with all the blood that stained her dress. EEE ORRRR (sorry I don't know how the ambulance actually sound like!) The ambulance came. Rukia was gently lifted onto the stretcher and placed in the ambulance. Ichigo followed, claiming that he is her boyfriend. Ishida told him that he will meet them in the hospital. (Ishida's father OWNS that hospital, mind you.)

**At the hospital**

"Doctor! You HAVE to save her! PLEASE!" Ichigo DEMANDED the doctor when he came out of Rukia's room. "You must be Kurosaki yes? May I have her parents' mobile number? I'll have to contact them." The doctor told Ichigo. Her name tag wrote "Unohana Retsu". "Unohana-san, she's an orphan. As far as I know, I'm the one that can be counted to be as close as her kin." Ichigo said in a determined expression. He knows that it is not true. She haves a brother, but who knows where the hell is he currently. He is always, and I mean ALWAYS, flying around the world in his private jet, negotiating with those business man that are always a-pain-in-the-ass, but it was not all a lie. It's true that he is HER boyfriend, and is her nearest ALMOST kin now. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. Let me give you some details of her injury in my office, shall we?" Unohana raised a hand, gesturing the direction of her office.

**In Unohana's Office**

"I hope you will remain calm after I tell you about Kuchiki-san's condition." Unohana said in a calm voice. Her eyes showed fear and sadness, although it can be seen that she is trying very hard to remain calm. "I don't know. But I'll try my very best to keep calm." Ichigo said in a worried and annoyed tone. He knows that something bad is about to happen. He braced himself for the worst news that he will hear. "As you know, Kuchiki-san is knocked down by a car. I believe that it was a very big impact. This impact has damaged her brain. To be specific, it has affected her from waking up. This is also what we call, coma." Unohana said in a deep voice. She was trying to hold her tears. She knows about Rukia. Rukia works as a nurse in the hospital part-time. She met her sometimes during their shift and Unohana knows that she has a kind heart. Ichigo stiffened. Rukia was in a coma. It took him sometime to let this piece of information to skin in. He tried very hard to control his emotions. Anger, towards the drunken driver. Sadness, for Rukia. Happy, because she actually survived, but was not sure about this emotion. Rukia was going to be lying on the bed not moving. That will be weird because she was always running about and climbing. "Arigatou, Unohana-san. I'm glad that you told me truthfully. I thank you for that. Can I go visit her now?" Ichigo asked in a soft voice. He is hiding his tears. Unohana gave him a slight nod, giving him consent to visit his beloved girlfriend.

**At Rukia's ward**

Ichigo pushed the door slowly. The door creaked. There was the peaceful sound of breathing. Under the moonlight, was his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully on that white bed, dressed in white. She looks as if nothing had happened. He could not hold it anymore. His tears rolled down silently. He sat himself down on the chair by Rukia's hospital bed. He hold her hand softly into his. He didn't know what to tell her. "Kurosaki, I believe she will wake up soon." He was so absorbed looking at Rukia, that he did not notice Ishida walking into the room. "I know. It's totally not like her lying down on the bed and not moving. She is always up and around. You can always find her on the rooftop or a tree, and occasionally, up on my shoulder." Ichigo smiled at the memory where Rukia decided that his shoulder was a very nice place to sit, so she climbed up him and sat herself there for the whole day. "Yea. I'll tell sensei that both of you will not be coming in on Monday." Ishida said, and left silently, but he faintly heard Ichigo say, "Thanks, Ishida."

**The Next morning.**

Chirp chirp It was already morning. Ichigo woke up in an unfamiliar room. Then he remembered where he was. He was in the hospital. Specifically, Rukia's ward. He actually slept by Rukia's bed, his head on Rukia's bed. He dialed back home, and fortunately, Karin picked up the phone. "Mushi mushi? Kurosaki residence." She speaked in an annoyed tone. "Yo, Karin." Ichigo replied. "Ichi-nii! Where are you? Yuzu is worried sick! And goat-face is actually saying that you sneaked out to meet some girl." Karin said. She herself was worried. She is very close to Ichigo. Everything she know was taught by him. "I'm in the hospital now. Lower down your volume. Rukia… She got knocked down by a car yesterday night, or should I say today morning because it was 1am. You can come visit her. She is currently in a … coma." Ichigo's voice craked, just a little. He knows that Karin and Rukia had a sister-like bond. Rukia will always stand up for Karin. Karin, was currently shocked. So shocked that she dropped the phone, and just rushed out of the house. Yuzu heard a shout sounding like "I'm going to the hospital!" from Karin. Yuzu rushed and try to catch up with her sister.

**At the Hospital with Karin & Yuzu**

"Karin-chan! Wait for me!" Yuzu shouted from behind. They just reach the hospital. Yuzu heard what had happened on their way to the hospital. Yuzu was crying and running at the same time. "Miss, may I know where is Kuchiki Rukia's ward? I'm her almost sister-in-law(A/N : Did I get it correct?)" Karin said in between her breath. "Her ward is ward 150." The receptionist said in a sweet voice. Karin mumbled a thanks and pulled Yuzu along. "Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted when she reach Rukia's ward. "How is she?" Karin asked heads looking at the floor. She was near to tears. "She's fine, except for the coma part." Ichigo said solemnly. Yuzu was on the floor, sobbing. Rukia shared her clothes, helped her in the kitchen, dressed up dolls with her, made new clothes for them and a lot of things that Karin didn't do with her. She is like a motherly figure in Yuzu's life. A sister-mother like figure to be specific. Ichigo was sure that Rukia didn't know that she have such an important role in their family.

Night fell, Karin and Yuzu went back home, because Isshin made a fuss about them disappearing without a word. Ichigo stayed beside Rukia. He decided not to go to school for the next day. He'll go on Tuesday, he decided. He also decided to move his school uniforms over to Rukia's ward. He is going to sleep beside her every night. He want to be the first to know when she wakes up.

**Two years later**

Two years just passed like that. Ichigo slept beside her bed for a total of two years already. The nurses decided to bring in a bed for him, since they know he will be staying beside that petit girl for sometimes. Rukia was still in her deep slumber. Her injuries and scars were long gone. This past years, Ichigo went straight to the hospital after school, went home for dinner and wash his clothes, and head back to the hospital. It seems that the hospital was his home. He met friends there too. There were frequent people as they always get into fights, or those that came in, but never every gone out again. The nurses all know his name. Ichigo was doing something he did daily. He was talking to Rukia about school and her friends. "You know, that Keigo. I really have no comments about him! He keeps annoying me in school you know. Rukia, when are you waking up? I miss you..." Ichigo said. He didn't notice her fingers are moving. He laid his head on the bed, face away from Rukia. "You know what Rukia? I love you … So please wake up for me?" Ichigo said silently. "I love you too, Ichigo." Said a soft coarse voice. He heard it. It was not a dream. He was sure. He had a reality check. He was WIDE awake. He finally heard the voice that he waited for so long. "Ichigo, wake up and give me water." Rukia said, before going into a coughing fit. Ichigo quickly poured her a cup of water, and she gulped it down quickly. "Ichigo, you sleep here?" she noticed the extra bed and a basket of Ichigo's clothes. "I've been so called living here for two whole year Rukia. I was beside you 24hours." Ichigo said proudly. He also called the nurse. "Ichigo you baka." Rukia said. And she did something that Ichigo did not expect. She leaned in closer and kissed him, on the lips. Ichigo returned the kiss. It was Rukia that broke off the kiss, due to lack of oxygen and going into another coughing fit. "Baka, I love you." Rukia said silently. And of course, Ichigo heard it.

* * *

DONE :D  
No poem this round ):  
because it's a long one shot :D  
Hope your enjoyed it !  
And !  
Stay tune to the next chapter :D  
I'm free from exams so I'll try to update my stories more often (:

KurosakiRunawaki


End file.
